1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a needle guard for a hypodermic syringe to prevent accidental puncture by the needle. More particularly, the needle guard is mounted on the syringe and includes a movable, needle shielding portion which is biased in the shielding position.
2. Background of the Invention
Accidental puncture of a person by a hypodermic syringe needle may result in passage the inadvertent transfer of disease organisms.
A hypodermic syringe needle often comes with a protective sleeve cover to prevent contamination and accidental puncture. However, once the sleeve is removed, it is often not replaced. Also, directly following the use of the syringe, to say draw blood, the needle tip is exposed and a person my be accidentally punctured should the syringe by dropped or mis-handled.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a device capable of shielding the needle tip from accidentally puncturing someone whenever the needle is not directly in use.